Picture Perfect
by lanait
Summary: In hindsight, maybe it wasn't the best idea to get Teddie a camera phone. (P4 Cast Centric)
1. Teddie to Yosuke

The very first image found in the nearly full photo album within the data confines of Teddie's phone was of Yosuke, lounging about on his bed with headphones secured over his ears and tapping away at a keyboard, presumably sorting the stack of new albums he had gotten as a super late birthday present since, well, they were kinda busy on the actual day of and the rest of that year had just been full of rescues and stupid class/Junes events.

It wasn't like Teddie had made much of a contribution (his CD was at the top of the stack though, so it must have counted for something) but at least he could sit and watch Yosuke go about his task with a contented smile, slowly going through each song and dropping them into playlists as he did so.

The first picture was taken without the notice of the other, since the beats were echoing from his headphones and drowning out the outside noise of a shutter click that the phone had made. With a grin, Teddie snuck closer and closer, phone held out until he was hanging just off the edge of the bed and the device almost in the teen's face as he took another picture (or two or three) and made him start almost violently at being forced out of his little music induced world.

"Augh, Teddie! What the hell are you doing?!" But the blonde wasn't a bit afraid at the panicked shouts, instead grinning and showing him the picture that he had just taken.

"Look, Yosuke! It's you!" With a sigh, the brunette took it and scrolled through the few others that had been taken as well. He couldn't really fault the shadow for this; he was just annoyingly curious by nature.

"Are you taking pictures for your contacts?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Figures. Yosuke pushed aside the laptop, letting it rip another CD and he patted the open space next to him on the bed. Teddie took the invitation without a second thought and jumped up, scooting as close as possible and resting his chin on the other's shoulder. "Ooh, what are you doing, Yosuke?"

"I'm showing you something cool." Slowly, to make sure the blonde understood every step, he selected the best picture of himself and set it as the picture that would appear when he called from his own phone, making sure it worked by bothering to reach over the side of the bed for the damn thing and calling up Teddie.

"Ooh! Now I know who it is!"

"Yeah. You can do it for everyone else if you have their numbers."

"Oh, oh! Can you take a picture of me?!" Yosuke scoffed lightly, turning back to his computer and tapping away again. "Yosssukeeee!"

"Take it yourself!"

"But hoooooow?"

"Figure it out, stupid!" The blonde pouted, figuring that if he made that face just long enough, he'd get the help he wanted. Then Yosuke pulled the headphones back over his ears and all hopes of that went down the drain. He gave an overexagerated groan, a few quips of how Yosuke hated him, and slid to the floor to figure it out on his own.

And he did, with enough time. Those buttons on the side really were for something other than to be annoying! He had plenty of fun with it, taking even more pictures of himself than he did of his roommate. But, something was missing... He looked up, making sure that his roommate was still preoccupied before sticking his head under the bed, crawling to the wall and then wriggling his way back out with a couple of photo albums in his arms.

He remembered these. These were the ones with pictures of Yosuke as a kid, the blue one with his parents smiling behind him or a messy haired child proudly holding holding up silver and gold medals for whatever it was that he had done. The red was a lot weirder, but it had way more pictures of a lot of people at once on city sidewalks and a huge, empty warehouse where crowds were gathered. They didn't feel friendly like the ones in the first one, but a lot of people were still-

That's what was missing. More people. But how...?

Oh.

The grin had come back full force. He knew now what he had to do. Sliding the books back to where they came from, Teddie readied himself to pounce...

"Like a bear!"

"Augh, Hey! Teddie- OW!"

The blonde didn't even bother to apologize for the fact that he had just hit Yosuke's head against the wall. Instead, he just continously chirped, "Yosuke, hey, Yosuke!" over and over in the teen's ear without even realizing that pain had been caused. "Yosuke, take a picture with me!"

"You just gave me a concussion!"

"Sounds yummy~!"

"It's not food, idiot!"

"But Yosuke..."

"Stop giving me that face."

"But Yooosuukeeee..."

"I'll throw you back into the tv." The pout continued, and Yosuke found himself at a bit of a standstill. He could try to ignore it and just get back to work, but knowing that Teddie was there pouting at his back wasn't the most comforting of ideas. On the other hand, just going along with the idea would likely mean not being left alone ever.

"I'll be quiet if you do it!" And then there was that offer. That goddamn offer. The teen sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head and giving a slow nod in consent.

"Alright, fine, I'll-damnit!" Teddie pulled him in with an arm around his shoulders and snapped a picture in an instant.

"Ah! Look, Yosuke! Look at your face!"

"That doesn't count! Do over!"

Snap.

"Oh, I don't look good in this one! How am I supposed to score a stud with this?!"

"Then take another one, stupid bear."

Snap.

Snap.

...

Yosuke would deny spending the rest of the day taking stupid pictures with Teddie after that.


	2. Teddie to Chie and Yukiko

"Yuki-chan! Chie-chan!"

Snap.

"Ah, Teddie! What was that?" He wave the phone in his hand about and then handed it over to Yukiko who seemed interested in the fact that he had done something with it and took her time in figuring the phone out. "Your phone?"

"Yup! I took a picture of you two lovely ladies so that I may forever have you close to my heart~!" Chie looked none too amused by this, ready to chide the bear for doing such a thing without their prior permission but Yukiko was suddenly in fits of laughter, a free hand clutching at her side and thumb rapidly swiping through the pictures already in the album.

"Ch-Chie!" She choked out, waving the device at her best friend who had to actually time herself to grab the item in the midst of the Amagi girl's mirth. "Look! Look at your face!" Chie rolled her eyes and looked at the screen, not seeing the picture of them, but instead of something really weird and she was really sure that that that was Yosuke making the stupid face next to Teddie's.

It figured. No matter how much the Junes Prince denied actually liking the shadow, it was super obvious that they were practically brothers, through and through.

"Hey, Yukiko, that's not us," she laughed softly, turning the phone back to her and showing off the picture she had been given. "Look, look who it is~!"

"Isn't that-?" The laughs grew louder within a few moments and Chie was afraid that the Amagi heir would stop having the ability to breathe properly but it didn't quite matter since she was laughing almost as much. Oh, this would be some good blackmail, for sure.  
Several minutes later, after the girls had calmed themselves down and left Teddie to go back through the phone, they straightened themselves out and Chie made sure to say what she needed to.

"Teddie, you have to ask before you take someone's picture!" She scolded, lightly tapping his head and then wagging a finger. "Not everyone likes having their picture taken, ya know!"

"I'm sorry, Chie-chan," Teddie mumbled, shuffling his feet and fiddling his thumbs, phone held tightly between his palms. "I just wanted a picture of you two. It gets lonely back in the TV, and I don't like it when I don't get to see you for days and days!"

"But don't you come back to the real world every other day?" Yukiko asked.

"I do, but time is a lot slower there! I always feel like I've been so far away from you guys for so long and it makes me lonely." The best friends looked to each other with faces of pity. Really, he couldn't be punished for such a pure hearted reason. Right? "Can I keep the picture?" Then there was that pathetic little pout and Chie suddenly felt bad for chiding him in the first place.

"Oh, alright," she decided, "but I don't think you took a very good picture of us. C'mon, let's take another." The raven haired beauty nodded in agreement and lightly clapped her hands together.

"We'll make this one look good!" The blonde boy brightened up, throwing his arms into the air with a cry of success and he fiddled away with his phone, setting the camera back up and pointing it at the duo. "Ready?"

"Just say when!" And Chie threw an arm around Yukiko's waist to drag her back to a good distance and staying there, free hand going up and showing off a peace sign with a broad smile on her face. The Amagi heir just giggled and mimicked her friend, leaning her head against the other's as they showed off the mirrored pose and Teddie took a picture or two to keep it in his memory.

"Wow! You two look so cute~!" He chirped, rushing over to show them the picture and the smile they wore remained there.

"We really do, don't we?" Yukiko agreed with a nod from Chie on her left.

"Let's take a group one too! Can't let Yosuke have all the fun!" The girl told them, pulling Teddie in to stand with them and the boy was ready for that as well, holding the camera up to them and making a peace sign as the girls had done before.

"Alright, ready?"


End file.
